Scared of Change
by KreatorOfKaos
Summary: Metathesiophobia - The fear of change. Something that a man could possibly feel after being in Tartarus for 73 years. This man is Perseus Jackson. After solo killing Gaia, he is stuck in Tartarus. Once he does get out, how will he react when everything he knew has changed?- OP Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does…**

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **(During the Final Battle with Gaia)**_

 _ **Leo POV(Bet you didn't see that coming)**_

The Earth groaned as the great Perseus Jackson had a nosebleed that awakened the greatest deity that the gods have ever seen!

How often does somebody normal hear that? Of course, I wouldn't know because I'm not a DAM ( **(;** )NORMAL PERSON

Percy's blood splattered against the now shaking rock, while the people of Athens screaming in terror as a voice in the sky boomed!

"THIS IS YOUR END"

All of us froze.

"Finally, decided to show up at your own party did you, Gaia? Not that I wanted to come to the party IN THE FIRST PLACE", screamed the son of Poseidon

Percy started to move towards the remaining giants while the rest of us follow his lead. At first, the battle seemed to be going great, the ADHD taking over, with the battle seeming to be a piece of cake for the 7 greatest heroes of all time (who need Hercules and Achilles? They're old news)! Percy and Jason were creating an arc of pure destruction. Jason made it rain and storm, while Percy forced the rain onto the weaker monster with such force, that they disintegrated on the spot. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were wading through the army straight up to the Parthenon. Frank was more Roman than ever. he was using his rank to control some of the enemies skeletons that were Roman. But of course, that's when Little Miss Potty Sludge (Named by yours truly) decided to show up. Then all hell broke loose.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Gaia started sending of Tremors that were almost strong enough to knock over even the Giants.

"You may be able to defend against my children, but I make them look like puppies" Gaia cackled with a bright green glow in her eyes.

Suddenly, the sky glowed and all 13 Olympians arrived. The seven, with new hope, charged the Giants once again. With the help of the gods, the Giants were easily defeated. But the 7 's victory was short lived as they saw Zeus get swatted out of the air.

"FOOLS, I AM A PRIMORDIAL! EVEN YOU GODS ARE INSIGNIFICANT COMPARED TO ME!", Gaia shouted.

Everybody retreated and hid in a cloud that Zeus solidified.

"Lord Zeus, what do we do?", asked Athena.

"Bless Olympus's hero with all of the god's power", came 3 raspy voices...

The gods stared at the Fates with puzzled faces. Athena realized that this would mean that the 'Hero of Olympus' would have the power to not only defeat Gaia but to also overthrow the gods!

Surprisingly, Artemis spoke up,"It must be done. To save Olympus"

"FOR OLYMPUS" all the gods shouted.

All eyes went on Percy.

"... I'm assuming you chose me, the one who **turned down** immortality, to give the power to defeat Gaia... Why does it have to be me!", complained Percy.

This time it was Zeus who spoke up," We have been told to choose the Hero Of Olympus, is there anybody that believes that Percy is not the one who should be chosen, and that my son Jason should be the one to get the power?" Zeus asked with a little bit of hopefulness in his voice

Nobody rose their hands.

"Fine…", grumbled Zeus

"I'm assuming that I don't even have a choi-", Percy was interrupted by 13 beams of power hitting him, square in the chest. The son of Poseidon was encased in a white cocoon striped with 12 different colors, red, yellow, blue, green, purple, brown, gold, silver, orange, pink, black, & white.

"FOUND YOU!" Screamed Gaia, as she her hand broke through the cloud, only to be stopped by the cocoon.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT THIS COLORFUL BOX CAN STOP MY HAND?"

"You will see soon enough Gaia, but for now, CHARGE!" Zeus yelled. But their attempt was ineffective, they simply got swatted down like flies.

"I AM ENDING THIS!" Screamed Gaia as a she tried to bury the gods 140 miles under the Earth. Her hand was a second from contact before something cut through it, which should be hard considering her hand is as dense and a whole mountain.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I heard Gaia scream in pain as a her hand disintegrated to a pile of dirt. In front of her I saw a figure, someone that looks like Percy, but at the same time looked different than him. He turned towards us, confirming that it was Percy, but instead of his usual Sea Green eyes, his eyes looked like a kaleidoscope. One eye consisted of flickering yellow, green, blue, gold, pink and orange. The other eye had a much darker set of colors, red, brown, silver, purple, white, & black. His facial features seemed more defined, as did his muscles. Speaking of which, his shirt had melted, showing his 8 pack abs. WOW. He still had his jeans, THANK THE GODS, but from his back, sprouted 2 metallic wings, that were the color of his eyes, errr the color of his old eyes.

He looked at Gaia straight in her green swirling eyes and I could almost FEEL the conversation they had with their eyes.

 _ **Its me you want, leave the others out of it**_

 _ **FINE IT WILL BE A BATTLE THAT SHOULD BE EASY ENOUGh**_

 _ **Let's end this…**_

With this, a building 100 times the size of the Colosseum appeared with all of the remaining 6 and the gods strapped into chairs…

"THIS WILL BE THE BATTLE OF THE MILLENIA." Gaia laughed as Percy snapped out of his faze and spread his wings out…

"Let's go Gaia" he retorted

With that the Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Praetor of The Twelfth Legion, Terror of Monsters, Bane of the Titans, Destroyer of Giants, rushed at Gaia…

 _ **CLIFFHANGER**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa**_

 _ **I will try to update every 1-2 weeks!**_

 _ **PLS NO HATE**_

 _ **FOR YA**_

 _ **LUV YA**_

 _ **SEE YA**_

 _ **KreatorOfKaos, OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does…**

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **Gaia's arena**_

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Percy's skin suddenly went translucent, letting the orange fiery glow of his blessing show. He charged at Gaia with such speed, that a sonic boom could be heard from all of Athens. The demigod audience gasped at the sudden increase of speed. The gods however were not impressed, it was just a small portion of the speed he would have gotten with the god's blessing. Not only that, that speed would still be too slow to defeat Gaia. Gaia was sending tremors through the ground, and was sending waves of dirt at Percy. The ground kept attempting to grab Percy's feet and make him sink, but he was too fast.

Percy's power seemed to grow more and more powerful during the course of the battle. At just 1 minute, Percy was emanating more power than a full grown Titan. The gods were shocked by this discovery. Percy would attack gaia with more force than the entire olympian council. Every couple of seconds Gaia would knock Percy back, leaving him sprawling on the ground

"How does he keep getting more power with every strike? Even all of our blessing should not have given him this much power, he would have needed to practice for years to reach this power!" Zeus asked the council, while still trapped in his chair

For once Athena was speechless

 _ **Percy POV**_

I was baraging gaia with attacks so that she would not have the time to regain strength. Every so often, I would slow down and run out of power. During that time, Gaia attacks me, leaving me on the ground. Yet I would get up because of a couple of names...

 _ **The 7**_

SLASH

 _ **Mom**_

PARRY

 _ **Paul**_

STAB

 _ **Rachel**_

SLASH

 _ **Thalia**_

BLOCK

 _ **Luke**_

STAB

 _ **All those who have died or will die in the war**_

 _ **Even Bob and Damasen**_

PUSH

All of those people are counting on me. With each strike back from Gaia, I remember a name and gain another burst of energy. I can't let them down!

"NEVER WILL I LET THEM DOWN!" I scream. With that last scream/ Effort I managed to stab Gaia's heart/essence with Riptide… Everybody gasped… Gaia still stood there with a smile on her face.

Yep, that's a creepy primordial for you, standing there smiling as her essence should have been dissolving

"Awww Perseus, you think your little toothpick can destroy my soul? With that much power, you might have been able to make a God explode with little scrape, but I am the Earth! I can't even be sent to Tartarus… Though, I wouldn't mind a little show as you kill yourself trying to 'end me'. Enjoy the afterlife Perseus Jackson" she said as a dirt sword stabbed me from the back…

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Dam (A.N: Ha) this stupid chair! I can't find any way out of it. Watching this battle is torture. Why you ask? One might think it is because my boyfriend was being attack by a creepy hobo of a primordial, but noooooo… Instead it was because of the fact that I can't see it in the first place! Percy and Gaia were moving too fast for demigods to see and understand, even with our ADHD. Then came the army… an army of dirt warriors popped out of the ground and I don't think Percy was aware of them. One of them snuck up on Percy and uhhh, stabbed him from the back. Even with the God's blessing, he was still a demigod and hence still bled. Percy spat out blood. Then he… smiled. Wait, WHAT. Then he laugh. He laughed so hard that he was curled up on the ground, but was spitting more blood. Has he gone delusional? Oh schist…

"And now I have broken him!" Gaia smiled "Your pathetic 'Hero of Olympus', has gone mad."

"Oh no Gaia, I'm just fine, it's just that you practically gave me the answer on how to defeat you." Percy said with a huge grin, blood dripping down his mouth.

Percy just flipped backwards, breaking the dirt arm/sword in his stomach. He then turned around to see the other 12 of Gaia juniors. He just held his arms outwards and concentrated till he managed to transport water from the Pacific Ocean!

"How can he do that! That level of water control almost matches Poseidon!" Zeus thundered (A.N: Pun totally intended (;)

My mother once again was speechless.

Meanwhile Percy doused all 12 Gaia Jrs. + Miss Potty sludge herself, with water.

"What was the point of that you stupid demigod, it did nothing but annoy me!"

"Oh it was just something I learned from Annabeth"

I tensed

"Chemistry 101: Wet mud dries up with heat quicker when wet"

Percy just screamed and suddenly the temperature went up at least 20 degrees. I looked down and saw that the reason. Percy had somehow managed to fill the Arena with fire, drying up and melting all the 12 Jrs. and leaving Gaia weakened.

"That effort was futile, Jackson" She said as her body patched up with dirt "I can always call on the Earth to fix me . Little advantage of literally BEING the Earth. Meanwhile, your demigod body will not hold you power for much longer." she said, pointing at his orange, glowing body, and at the flames that were slowly, but clearly, dying.

As if on cue, Percy collapsed on the ground blood, pooling around him.

Silence

*Stab

"Are you enjoying this Percy?" she said as she stabbed him again "I gave you the option to come with me and let me give you a painless death, but nooooo, you had to go ahead and try to be the hero"

*Stab

"Newsflash HERO, there are no such things as HEROES."

*Stab

"It's just a stupid idea to make people feel better… NOBODY IS A HERO!"

Gaia attempted to stab him again, but with some miraculous strength, he lifted his hand up and got Gaia's blade stuck in his hand.

"Heroes do exist, and I will prove it to you… All of you… Annabeth" He said and I gasped "Remember me…"

With that he screamed and created a giant ball of solid energy, with him as the core

"Look away!" My mom screamed

With that I turned around, but was still knocked out by the power of the blast…

 _ **CLIFFHANGAR AGAIN!  
HAHAHA**_

 _ **THE SUPPORT HAS BEEN GREAT!**_

 _ **REVIEW WITH PAIRINGS, OC AND IDEAS**_

 _ **PLS NO HATE**_

 _ **FOR YA**_

 _ **LUV YA**_

 _ **SEE YA**_

 _ **KreatorOfKaos, OUT**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does…**

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **Gaia's arena**_

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

 _ **2 Days later**_

"Huh…" Athena moaned as she finally regained conscious. She looked around. Shock. The only emotion that she felt at the moment. Her whole world had been shattered.

First, that boy… no man, had turned down immortality, then, he went down to tartarus for her daughter. Finally, he got the power of the gods (combined) and took out a DAM primordial! Everything he had done was for them… Now there was a crater that could fit marking where he perished.

The other gods had started to wake. In front of them was Gaia's arena, or at least what was left of it.

"Where is he? He's got to be here somewhere… HELP ME!" Annabeth yelled as she dug through the rubble, but she already know the cold, hard truth. Percy Jackson, had died.

"How could he have died? He was immortal after our blessing…" Asked Hades

"The same way he killed Gaia… he TOOK her to Tartarus… He had been planning the entire time, he needed her to stab him. There was no way she would have gotten close enough to stab him if he hadn't let her. When she stabbed him, he broke the sword in his stomach (look in past chapter for proof). He must have used that to send her essence to Tartarus, but it also sent him there…" Athena said, barely wrapping her head around how smart a son of _Poseidon_ really was…

Poseidon flew down to the center, grabbed a large chunk of rubble, and threw it to the ground in rage, causing an earthquake, and then he started to carve something into it.

 _R.I.P_

 _Here Lies Perseus Jackson_

 _Son Of Poseidon And Sally Jackson_

 _Hero Of Olympus_

 _Praetor Of The Twelfth Legion_

 _Terror of Monsters_

 _Bane of the Titans_

 _Destroyer of Giants_

 _Killer of Gaia_

 _Friend_

 _To be Brother…_

The demigods and gods gasped

"He had a sister, Lord Poseidon?" Asked a stunned Annabeth.

"Is the child yours, Brother?" Zeus asked, not even aware enough to be mad at him.

"Sally is 3 months pregnant with Paul's child…" He replied.

They all had a moment of silence for the greatest hero of all time.

 _ **Percy POV**_

Uhhhhhh…

Why is everything so dark?

"Uh, my eyes better adjust to the dark fast.." I said to nobody.

 _CLICK CLICK CLICK_

What is that noise?

I turned around to see a figure behind me. This figure radiated power, so of course I did the logical thing and bowed. LOL JK XD No I didn't. This is freaking TARTARUS, I didn't even hesitate to turn around and start attacking the creature. I missed my first two strikes and almost got stabbed by something. What is this thing, a hellhound? No the object was too sharp to be one… WHAT IS IT? I decided not to risk holding back and to just charge it.

"Stop right there demi-god" the thing hissed

I froze

That voice, I knew it.

I unconsciously started to growl..

"What do you want Arachne?"

"My lord has required you to come with me" she said with a smile," But he never said I couldn't have fun with you FIRST."

I just smiled at how oblivious she was to my new powers.

"Why are you smil-" She tried to say, as I ran up to her faster than Hermes and had one of my wings at her neck.

I let her go, deciding to try out a new power.

"When you come regenerate again, tell you 'Lord' that if he wants me, he's going to have to get me himself" I said as I forced the shadows to grab her. Fun. I let the shadows swallow her, leaving nothing when the shadows dispersed.

"Thank you, uncle Hades" I murmured to myself. I then had a realization. I was surrounded by rock… No wonder I couldn't see anything. If I didn't have my blessings, I would have definitely not seen arachne… Using another power, I felt energy transfer to my hand, and then I touched one of the rock walls.

 _ **BOOM**_

The wall in front of me shattered into a millions pieces. I looked out and saw that I was on top of a cliff. In front of me, I saw the point where all 5 of the rivers met. It was a black boiling mess. I shuddered at the sheer thought of being stuck in it.

Suddenly, I fell backwards. I just had a vision. It was of me drowning, the pain, making me feel like I should just kill myself and end the pain. Then suddenly, I felt my body jumpstart again. What was that? Well, I need to manage to try and get to the Hermes shrine and send a note to the demigods that I am still alive. I don't know if they know that I'm here or if they think that I am dead. I guess it depends if Athena figured it out, and told the others. But I think she is going to keep it from them to make sure that they don't get false hope.

I spread my wings, and admired them for the first time, they were the color of my eysea green eyes. Then I looked at a piece of broken glass on the ground and noticed that my eyes where a completely different color. I loved it. I spread my wings as far as I could to see how long it was. I instantly knew that it was 20 feet long. How, I don't know. I just did. I decided to fly to the temple and to get away from the point of intersection. It is going to be a LONG journey for my wings.

 _ **OMG I'M SORRY!**_

 _ **I WAS OUT IN AFRICA FOR WINTER, BUT I'M BACK!**_

 _ **Here is chapter 3...**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Tartarus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does…**

 **EARLY UPDATE!**

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **Tartarus**_

 _ **Percy POV**_

 _ **3 days later(Tartarus)/ 12 months later(Mortal World)**_

This is getting ridiculous… First I crash land into the river of pain, Acheron, fought with its nymph, managed to get out, only to be surrounded by 15 hellhounds, 13 cyclops, and 17 centaurs… The irony is real. Those are the only monster that I hate killing, probably because they remind me of Mrs. O' Leary, Tyson, and Chiron. The centaurs shot their arrows into the air, landing inches from me. Still, this was an EXTREMELY easy battle. Well it shouldn't have been, but ever since landing in tartarus, my powers have increased by ten folds. Just 3 days, and I am almost as powerful as 10 Olympian councils. In the blink of an eye, I was standing in a bunch of dust. I just spread my wings and spun around in a circle, so fast, that I managed to cause a mini tornado. The power had already killed the hellhounds, and knocked the cyclops back. The centaurs just fired more arrows at me, which I easily blocked with my metal wings. I then pulled the shadows to me and teleported me behind the centaurs. I dropped down on one knee, and _CRACK._ That was the sound of shadows dragging me behind the centaurs, and me breaking the centaurs legs. The centaurs instantly disintegrated.

"You guys want to run, or should I come over there and take care of you too?" I taunted the cyclops. To my surprise, they actually did run.

"That was just sad.."

"Oh but dear Jackson, they are not running from you" said a crisp voice. I recognized it immediately.

I didn't have time to turn around, before I got blasted 100 meters back, into a rock, leaving a Percy sized crater in the rock.

"Tartarus…" I said spitefully

"Your friends, the titan and the giant, made a nice addition to my collection" He said with a smirk

This got me triggered. I screamed and teleported behind tartarus, but he saw this coming, and caught me in a choke hold. His eyes had a black fire in it.

"Nobody has ever escaped me, and I can't have you ruining that, can I?" He said that with an evil grin. "I was told that you were stronger than before… you seriously are. If you actually honed your powers you would be able to even defeat me. Alas, you won't get the chance to train for I have some, uh, plans for you."

We teleported to a tower with a head and hand lock. Tartarus threw me into the cell, and started to whip me until I bled. When I did bleed, it was golden Ichor.

"Interesting, you got turned into an immortal. Well, that just makes torturing you a lot easier." He cackled.

He then proceeded to whip me until I was unconscious. What he didn't know was that as a demigod, I had learned to control my dreams, and I used that to hone my skills, after every one of Tartarus's 'Fun Sessions'. This continued for years, until I reached a point in my training that I no longer felt his tortures. I was simply just too strong. That was, until his 'Favorite'

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson…. I don't know how, but you are getting a lot stronger. Normally, that would be a bad thing for me, but I believe that it just means that I can take our sessions to the next level." He said with a crooked grin.

He then teleported us to the point of intersection of all the rivers. The very same black mess that I saw years ago.

Without saying another word, he threw me into the rivers. I felt pure despair and pain. I felt the torture of the styx and acheron, the misery of the cocytus, and the lethe, instead of erasing my memories, just made me remember the worst ones… When Zoe died, when Selina died, when Beckendorf died, all deaths that I had blamed on myself. That was it. I went crazy. I felt the river swirl around me, with Tartarus staring in shock. My voice turned deep.

"You will no longer hold me back. I will not let you hurt anybody again… I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" I yelled.

With that I launched at tartarus with Riptide in hand, and wings in full stretch. Tartarus tried to match my speed, but as soon as he got near me, I shadow traveled behind him and used my energized hand to touch him, launching him to the ground. Before he reach the ground, I made a hand motion of pushing the ground down, and the ground did, leaving tall spikes for tartarus to fall on. Well, Tartarus just got impaled.

"How?" he mumbled. He then looked into my eyes and gasped. I looked at my reflection on my wings. My eye was the same color as Gaia's. Did I manage to steal her powers when I obliterated her essence?

I decided to end it right there. I made the spikes pull back into the ground, dragging Tartarus with them.

"This will be the end, tartarus."

I felt my eyes change, as I made a hand of water grab him and drown him in the river mixture.

It was then that I realized that my eyes change colour as I use a different power. When I used Gaia's powers, it turned green. I then felt a sharp pain in my head, and dropped to the ground, leaving a crater. I stumbled out to realize that I had just gotten Tartarus's powers. With a smirk I looked straight up, breaking the rock above me. I proceeded to climb up the hole above me until I was finally back in the real world once again. A climb that would normally take a year, took me an hour. Once I reach the top, I collapsed and look at the sky. I had done it, I escaped Tartarus, after so many year… I released my full aura before screaming

"I AM BACK!"

 _ **You are all welcome!**_

 _ **PLS NO HATE**_

 _ **FOR YA**_

 _ **LUV YA**_

 _ **SEE YA**_

 _ **KreatorOfKaos, OUT**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick**

 _ **CHAPTER 5 - Back**_

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _With a smirk I looked straight up, breaking the rock above me. I proceeded to climb up the hole above me until I was finally back in the real world once again. A climb that would normally take a year, took me an hour. Once I reach the top, I collapsed and look at the sky. I had done it, I escaped Tartarus, after so many year… I released my full aura before screaming_

" _I AM BACK!"_

 _ **Percy POV**_

I turned to the side, to see the hole leading directly back to Tartarus. A single tear dropped from my eyes. Nobody deserves to suffer as much as I did. With the last of my strength, I managed to close the entrance to tartarus, using my new found powers. I instantly felt a sharp pain in my back. I started to seeing black.

Dam it… I must have used up more power than I expected to close the tunnel…

I felt myself fade to black as a familiar face looked down at me, a frown in their face. Yay. Another person I seemed to have pissed off.

 _ **Time Skip**_

I woke up feeling extremely sore. I tried to heal myself with Hestia's blessing, but I felt a pull in my head again. Dam it… I'm still to weak from my escape.

"You seem to be doing fine… Even after 73 years," said a familiar voice. The one thing I learned in Tartarus, was to never trust anybody. Much faster than Hermes, I uncapped Riptide and hed in to the owner of the voice's throat.

"Don't even tr- Annabeth?" I gasped, looking at the now 80 year old Annabeth. Even at 80, she looked amazing. But of course I never said that because it felt like saying that to a random grandma.

"I look different, don't I?" she asked with a laugh.

"What happened to you?"

"I never accepted immortality"

"But I was only in Tartarus for yea-" I tried to say before she cut me off

"Time travels differently in Tartarus, remember Seaweed brain! The rest of the 7 did though."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"San Francisco. You scared a ton of people but I dragged you to my house. And oh my god you have gained muscle."

"Ya well, Tartarus liked to keep me well fed before he tortured me…"

"He TORTURED you?"

I lifted up my shirt to show my chiseled 8 pack abs and also my 14 and more scars. She gasped.

"Hey Annabeth, how come none of the gods found me with my power surge?" I questioned

"I found you before them and gave you power dampeners. Something that Leo made for me when I denied immortality. It gives you the Aura of a normal/weak demigod." she replied.

"Annabeth, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes Percy, you can talk to me about anything."

"I think I'm broken"

She sat there silently

"What do you mean?"

"I am at this point easily one of the most powerful beings on the planet, I have suffered torture for 3 years in a row. I have suffered a burden of immortality far worse than any god to have ever existed. I am truly broken. I killed Kronos. Killed and stole the essences of both Gaia and Tartarus." by the end of that speech I was crying.

Annabeth just sat there crying right along with me. She new that I was broken and she wanted to help but just couldn't think of a way.

"Percy, you defeated Tartarus! I just thought you escaped! I need to know. EVERYTHING. Tell me everything that happened down there."

I told here exactly what happened. We sat there for hours. Taking a little bit of time to eat. By the end of the story, Annabeth was patting my head, crying, while I passed out from exhaustion in her lap.

When I woke up, I woke up to the smell of the best thing ever. Blue cookies. Annabeth had just made a fresh batch!

"Your mom taught me how to make them, to get over your death. She passed away peacefully by the way." I smiled, relieved that my mom was peaceful in elysium.

I just grabbed a handful of cookies as Annabeth told me about what happened when I was gone. The 7 plus Nico and Reyna got immortality, but her, Nico and Reyna declined immortality. The camps stayed the same except that Camp Jupiter had a portal connecting to Camp Olympus, the new name of Camp Half-blood. Everybody stayed the same except Nico and Reyna had come together and grown old together. They had passed away a month ago.

"Hey Perce."

"Yeah"

"What are your powers…"

"Well… I have all of the powers of the gods… and then when I killed Gaia, I stole her essence, giving me her powers. Then when I fought Tartarus, I used Gaia's powers to make the finishing blow, which I guess let me take Tartarus's essence too…"

Annabeth just sat there, Listening patiently.

Finally when I finished, Annabeth spoke up.

"I have a plan, a plan worthy of Athena." She said, her old mischievous look returning to her grey eyes.

"You want to see how things are, before you return right? Then how about you go into camp, undercover. You use your bracelet to hide your Aura and travel to Camp Olympus as a normal demigod. Say that you lived in Alaska, but you were going to NYC and that is when you saw a path lead you to camp. Go with a fake Identity and use the mist to make your face look different"

I stood up and told her that I was going to go for it right then. Before I shadow traveled there, she grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously.

"Promise me Seaweed brain. Promise that you will find someone to love and to heal you…" she pleaded.

"Yes wise girl. I swear it on the river Styx." and with that, I let the shadows swallow me and I release me back onto the edge of the border of Camp Olympus. I stared at my childhood home.

I muttered to myself

"Watch out Fates. I'm back to screw you over!"

 _ **You are all welcome!**_

 _ **PLS NO HATE**_

 _ **FOR YA**_

 _ **LUV YA**_

 _ **SEE YA**_

 _ **KreatorOfKaos, OUT**_

 _ **Sorry for late update**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Camp Olypmus

**YAY UPDATE**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick**

 _ **CHAPTER 6 - Camp Olympus**_

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

...I let the shadows swallow me and I release me back onto the edge of the border of Camp Olympus. I stared at my childhood home.

I muttered to myself

"Watch out Fates. I'm back to screw you over!"

 _ **Percy POV**_

I heard a growl behind me.

Oh Schist… with Leo's power dampener, the monsters actually think that they have a chance. What idiots. I reach into my pocket and took out riptide. I just turned around to see 3 hellhounds. I grinned at just stabbed riptide into the ground. And from the place that I placed riptide 3 earth spears erupted and killed all of the hellhounds.

"Okay… So I can do that as well… huh" I murmured. I looked at the sword, reminiscing all the good moments I had with it. I then made one of the hardest decisions in my life. I punched a tree to create a hole in it, but ended up breaking it altogether. I then went to another tree and used as little power as I could, to try and create a small hole in the tree. I capped riptide and placed it in the tree. It was then that I realized that I had outgrown that sword. I had to make another sword. One that will put riptide to shame.

"I, Perseus Jackson, disown Anaklusmos. You have served me well Riptide. I hope you find another worthy master."

With that I let the tree grow around riptide.

Well time to change. I had to change my look. Um.. how about white hair with gray highlights. Ok, then fair skin and face that just fits and, of course, makes me look FABULOUS. Finally to top it off, I gave myself Chocolate brown eyes. I let myself be 16 with my same muscled body but I shortened myself to 5'9. I gave myself a pair of jeans, vans, and a sweatshirt. With that, I crossed the border, and ran into the Camp.

As I ran in, I saw the Camp. I looked the same except for the fact that there were bigger and more cabins, the lava wall was extended, and the arena was 3x as big. At the back of camp, there was a small city like New Rome, but with a board saying Olympus City. When I ran down I saw the campers surround a green statue. I saw everybody bow in front of it. It was then that I realized that it was a statue of me. It was the day that I 'died'. I ran up to Chiron, told him my name was Jaxon Saiter, and pretended to be tired. I told him that I fought the ONE hellhound and I ran to the people as fast as I can. The Apollo kids did a quick check on me to confirm that I was ok. Chiron gave me the usual new kids speech. I nodded along pretending that I didn't already know everything.

"Do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" He asked.

"No. Both my parents died right after I was born. Well, at least that is what my adopted mom told me. She told me about the Greek world and trained me in everything. She told me that she was a child of um… Ares. when I moved to NYC, I got chased by monsters over here." I lied.

Chiron seemed impressed. He went downstairs for a while and came up with a boy that looked oddly familiar.

"Alex, please give Jaxon here, a tour of the Camp." Chiron said.

Alex had a evil smirk. We left for the tour. At first he gave me a normal tour of everything. Then he took an unexpected turn. Into the Bathroom. He pushed me into a stall.

"All newbie's must get a initiation." He cackled

Oh boy. For the second time, I will have to make my first move in the bathroom.

I ducked down as he tried to push my head and helicopter kicked his legs. This knocked him down, making his head fall in the toilet.

I tried to walk out of the bathroom as if nothing happened, but as soon as I left, I was swarmed by people

"How did a newbie manage to defeat Alex Rodriguez La Rue's famous initiation?" he snickered at Alex

Alex was Clarisse's grandson. Of course.

The rest of the people just stared at me in shock.

"My name is Jaxon Saiter. Let that be a lesson for people who want to mess with me. I am not a push over" I said with a wicked grin.

I walked away with a smile on my face. Just like before. I decided that I would try to fight some people in the arena. I walked up to the arena to see a line of people just waiting to fight somebody. I looked into the Arena to see a kid fighting a man in his mid 20's. When the battle ended, I saw his face and confirmed my suspicions. It was Jason Grace.

"Who's next?" He asked, "How about you, man!" he pointed at me

I went up to him and got into a fighting stance.

"Go easy on me, I'm new.." I said

He just smirked as I picked up a random sword.

"Old man, you are going to want to remember my name. It's Jaxon Saiter. The Newbie that took you down." I said cockily

With that, we lunged at each other.

 _ **You are all welcome!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review**_

 _ **REVIEW ON WINNER OF FIGHT**_

 _ **PLS NO HATE**_

 _ **FOR YA**_

 _ **LUV YA**_

 _ **SEE YA**_

 _ **KreatorOfKaos, OUT**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Let's Spar!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick**

 _ **CHAPTER 7 - Let's Spar!**_

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

I walked away with a smile on my face. Just like before. I decided that I would try to fight some people in the arena. I walked up to the arena to see a line of people just waiting to fight somebody. I looked into the Arena to see a kid fight a man with blonde hair. When the battle ended, I saw his face and confirmed my suspicions. It was Jason Grace.

"Who's next?" He asked, "How about you, man!" he pointed at me

I went up to him and got into a fighting stance.

"Go easy on me, I'm new.." I said

He just smirked as I picked up a random sword.

"Old man, you are going to want to remember my name. It's Jaxon Saiter. The Newbie that took you down." I said cockily

With that, we lunged at each other.

 _ **Percy/Jaxon POV**_

 _ **CLASH**_

 _ **PARRY**_

 _ **REPEAT**_

That is what I constantly told myself. Even though I said that I was already trained, I didn't want to show anybody my true powers… they would be afraid of me and ask too many question.

Jason kept pushing me, trying to get me to give in to his strength and strikes. I just smiled. He still left a small gap of openness in the area of his ankle. I let my guard down, to let him think he had gotten a strike. As I did, he charged at me (so predictable) and I took that chance to bend deep down, and strike at his ankle.

He fell flat on his face. I was so distracted in the battle, that I did not seem to notice the amount of camper crowd us. Even Chiron was staring at me, mouth wide open.

I held my hand out to Jason, expecting him to be at least a little bit mad, instead, I could see him staring at me with hope in his eyes.

"I haven't seen somebody fight like that in ages. You actually made me try, and still won..." He muttered.

Annoyed by the attention, I just walked into the woods

 _ **Jason POV**_

I saw him walk into the woods and started to chase him.

"Hey, what was that about! Why did you just walk out on us?" I asked

"I'm sorry Jason, I just got reminded of better times…" He replied

How did he know my name, I never mentioned it, and neither did anybody else. Because of my immortality, I was able to remember that nobody did actually say my name.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned

He winced

"I heard another camper call you Jason…" He lied.

"I am immortal, I would know if they said my name. Now, I will ask you one more time before I attack you with force. How did you know my name"

"Put your sword down Jason." He commanded.

I look to see that I had my sword at his chin. I had never lost my temper like that before. But why didn't he even flinch with a sword under his throat?

"All of your questions will be answered after the the capture the flag game. I swear it on the river Styx" He said

"Don't tell anybody about our discussion or what I am about to do next… I am not evil, I swear it." He continued

With that, is saw that shadows stretch up to him, and swallow him whole, leaving nothing but a pile of leaves in his spot. I stood there stunned for so long that I lost count. Was he a child of Hades? But how is he so powerful. Even uncle Hades struggled to pull shadows TO him. When he and Nico shadow travel, they just run INTO the shadows…

I stood there thinking for a full 3 hours before my immortal wife, Piper, came to find and grab me.

"What happened? Why are you so still? Why are you so silent? Are you Ok?" she questioned.

"Ya… I'm fine…" I said, debating on whether or not I should trust that Jaxon kid. He had used Charmspeak, but still swore on the river styx.

"I just had a little talk with Jaxon. He's a nice kid. Just a bit nervous." I lied.

 _ **Percy/Jaxon POV**_

Little did Jason know, I had been watching him the entire time. He was nice enough to trust me about my little, uh, Oath. Honestly, even if I lie on the Styx, nothing will happen. This is because last time I lied on the styx, as soon as I left Tartarus, she tried to grab my soul, but a little naiad cannot take me, even if she is stronger than the gods… I just slept on a tree branch until the campfire. I came back and told everybody that I just wanted to see everything myself. We went through the old campfire songs, but I knew people were bored because the fire was very low. Well, that was until Chiron spoke.

"Tomorrow is Capture the flag!"

The fire rose a foot.

"And the captains are our Camp immortal, Jason, with Piper as our referee. And as the other captain… We have new boy JAXON SAITER"

The fire rose 10 more feet…. This is going to be a fun game of capture the flag!


End file.
